


Dirty Underwear

by yaoiguy24



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Underage Sex, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiguy24/pseuds/yaoiguy24
Summary: Harry and Cormac continue their fun after their little rendezvous in the Room of Requirement. Continuation of Hungry Guy Horny Tail.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Dirty Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I thought I'll write something while this whole Corona lockdown thing is going on. Seems like a good time. Now this story is a direct continuation of Hungry Guy Horny Tail but I didn't want to write another chapter in that story, hence a different one.  
> Hmmm this one is not so good, I'm already saying that cause I just wrote it for the sake of writing it. I think the whole Cormac/Harry phase is now gone and I don't have the books to bring it back. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and please overlook any mistakes. Thank you. Do tell if you want more. Stay home stay safe and masturbate!

Every corner of Harry's mouth was getting caressed by a skillful tongue. A playful dance inside his mouth, as Harry flicked his own tongue against the invading one. 

Cormac's distinct taste pervaded Harry's palate. The weight and warmth of the larger boy on top of him bound Harry to a bliss that seemed hard to get out of. Heat between their pelvises rose as their cocks rubbed against each other although still in the confines of their clothes.

Harry heard his zipper being undone. A twitch that ran through his body was followed by his breath becoming heavier and faster. He could feel Cormac's hand between their bodies reaching for the clothing that covered Harry's cock. Just as the warm hand was placed on the equally warm member, Harry jumped.

It was gone. The invasion in his mouth had ceased. The weight of Cormac's body was no longer felt and his hand was no longer on Harry's clothed cock.

Harry opened his eyes groggily and found himself in his four poster bed in the dormitory which he shared with his fellow Gryffindors, Neville, Dean, Seamus and his best friend Ron, none of whom seemed to be present there. Harry grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and darted his eyes around the room to confirm that he was alone. 

His breath had started to slow down as he thought about the dream he just woke up from. It had been a few days since the Quidditch tryouts during which Cormac had kissed him in front of others. This had further led to Harry and him having sex in the Room of Requirement later that night.

Harry hadn't forgotten about it and he didn't want to either. It was the most amazing experience of his life. 

The days that followed were exciting as ever. They continued their tryst with a few stolen kisses in the corridors, quick blowjobs in the boys lavatory with many narrow escapes. The risk of getting caught made their encounters all the more enthralling. No one knew about them. Not even Harry's best friends, after he decided not to tell them. They did notice him behaving weird and different.

But it didn't matter to Harry because all he could think about was Cormac. His mind was completely occupied with the thought of the blonde's soft lips and how they felt against his own, his astonishing body fitting perfectly in an embrace that stopped the world for him. The intoxicating smell that fogged his mind, the distinct taste of his mouth and seed that rendered the treacle tart tasteless for him.

Sweat covered his pale body, and his heart thumped fervently as he kept thinking about the object of his affection.

It was late in the morning judging by the sunlight that entered the room through the window. With most of his day free, Harry decided to sleep in. He decided to skip breakfast because it wasn't hunger that was on his mind.

With the erotic head trip of him and Cormac still clear before his closed eyes, Harry threw the comforter at the foot of the bed. He decided to remove his jumper and shirt and threw them with a careless haste.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes once more, his tongue out on his upper lip, his heart beating in his ears now. His ears grew warmer as he began massaging his chest with one hand and the other proceeding to go further down, following the trail of hair on his taut and toned abdomen which continued beyond the margin of his pyjama bottom.

As Harry slid his hand inside his underwear, he bit his lower lip and inhaled deeply. He firmly grabbed his twitching 7 inch meat and gave a desperate tug. Harry imagined what he wished could be real, Cormac's warm mouth enclosing his throbbing pink head. His soul piercing eyes staring right into his own as he took in the entire length, of which the wire haired boy was more than capable.

Harry pulled his pants down, releasing his cock from the entrapment. It twitched in the cool winter air, made warm by the stove in the middle of the dorm. He clenched around the veiny shaft, jerked it, moaning as he did. His other hand caressing his nipple, pinching it, so it becomes as hard as his cock.

He licked his lips with each successive yank, his body subject to waves of tingling pleasure that made his toes curl. With his breathing becoming more rapid and shallower, Harry could feel himself getting closer to the edge. The mental picture of Cormac continuing to pleasure him with his masterful tongue on his pulsing cock was now becoming a blur.

Just as Harry felt himself at the hem of an orgasm, he stopped. 

Thinking that he heard someone outside, Harry quickly grabbed the comforter from the foot of the bed and covered himself. 

He could hear someone come in. He decided not to show himself to the visitor who most probably was one of his roommates and feign sleep. Between his own heartbeats, Harry could hear footsteps moving across the room.

The cloth kept sticking to the nape of Harry's neck and his erection had died down. Trying to be as still as possible, his body had tensed up. But soon the footsteps could no longer be heard and it seemed the room was empty once again.

Harry decided to take a look and peeked to confirm that he was alone once again, which he was. He removed the comforter from his sweaty body and threw it on the floor.

With his member now soft and the risk of someone else barging in, Harry figured it would be best to put pleasuring himself on hold and go outside.

He got off the bed and bent over to reach for his trunk underneath the bed to take out his school robes. He pulled the trunk out, opened it, kneeled down and rummaged about the things inside to find his robes. Pushing a few things aside, Harry saw something that caught his eyes.

He immediately plunged his hand inside to pick it up, a pair of white briefs. Harry's mind raced and he remembered instantly. The briefs belonged to Cormac. They were the same piece of underwear that he was wearing the night they had sex. They were the same ones that Cormac had stuffed his mouth with, gagged him to dampen his screams while the blonde fucked him into oblivion. Harry could feel his face growing hot.

A thought clicked in his mind as his cock twitched once more. He brought the titillating piece of cloth closer to his face. He buried his nose in and took in the scent.

It was the same rousing smell that he'd missed. The robust musk that belonged to Cormac. It sent Harry's senses into a tizzy as he could feel his cock swell again. His hand instinctively went to the growing member and he rubbed it desperately against his clothes.

He kept inhaling, taking in the odour that drove him fervent. Stroking his now exposed cock, with his pyjama and underwear tucked under his balls. He flicked his tongue out to taste the juices left on the cloth.

'Well, aren't we being naughty!' A voice said, coming from near the entrance, startling Harry.

His heart skipped a beat, his head turned and then he sighed with a huge sense of relief.

'Cormac!' Stammered Harry, ' I thought it was Ron or..'

'What you wanted Weasley to catch you beating your meat?' Chuckled Cormac as he walked in.

'No..I mean..what are you doing here?'

'Well I was hoping to catch you near the third floor corridor to have some fun but it looks like you've already started without me.' Cormac said.

He went and sat on Ron's bed and spoke with such nonchalance that it stumped Harry, who's face was now red with embarrassment.

'I..I.I' Harry tried hurriedly to rack his brain for an excuse before being cut off by Cormac.

'Is that my underwear?' Asked Cormac, his eyes on the briefs that were in Harry's hand, placed on the edge of his bed.

'Hmmm...' Harry's face turned a bright red, knowing that Cormac must've seen him sniffing the briefs and jerking off.

'Well, it looks like they're mine.' Cormac got up and walked towards Harry's bed.

'It's definitely not yours' He stood next to bed against one of poles.

As Harry tried to look for words to explain, something hit him and he slowly stood up.

'Hang on, how do you know they're not mine?' Inquired Harry.

Cormac's eyes were on Harry's hard meat that bobbed as he stood up.

'All your underwear is either black or grey.' His voice filled with a 'know-it-all' pride. 'Unless they're Weasley's, in which case I..'

'How do you know I have only black and grey underwear?' Harry cut him off, his voice now gaining it's confidence back.

Cormac was bewildered at the question. His face now pink like that of Harry's a few minutes ago. He everted his eyes away from Harry's and on the floor.

'Well..I..' It was now Cormac, who was stammering. 'I might've peaked into your stuff when weren't around.' He spurted really quickly.

'It's yours..' Harry said almost immediately, 'you wore these the night we..'

Cormac quickly darted towards Harry and his face broke into his characteristic licentious grin. Harry stared back, his heart racing at an incredible pace now.

Cormac moved towards Harry and pushed him straight onto the bed.

Harry could see the prurient hunger in Cormac's eyes. It made every inch of his body tingle with exhilaration.

The larger Gryffindor whipped his wand up and flicked it in the air. In a blink of an eye, Cormac's clothes had vanished into thin air.

'I've been practicing that. Thought might come in handy.' Smirked Cormac.

Harry wasn't listening. He was transfixed with the glory that stood before him. The resplendent body that Cormac was gifted with. Every inch hewn with perfection.

Harry's eyes brimming with lust now shared the carnal hunger with Cormac's. 

Cormac who caught Harry ravishing his body with his eyes, smirked and swished his wand again.

Suddenly Harry could feel his body being pulled back, his arms stretched. No sooner than he realized what was happening, Harry could feel his wrists being tied up to the poles of the bed.

'What are you doing?'

'Sshhhh..' Cormac silenced Harry before dropping his wand on the floor. 'Still haven't learned Harry? You're mine, remember? I can do whatever I please with you!'

Cormac was now on the bed with Harry, on his knees, he spread the dark haired boy's legs open with one hands on his pale thigh He grabbed his 10 inch monster in his hand and stroked it.

'Fine! Have your way with me, Cormac!'

With a devilish laugh Cormac moved forward, his body on Harry's, his face above Harry's. 

'Open your mouth!' Commanded Cormac.

Harry obliged and opened his mouth willingly.

Cormac spit right into the awaiting mouth and descended to kiss it. The kiss was messy, animalistic with both the boys using their tongue with passion. 

The kiss was cut short as Cormac pulled back and grabbed the white brief that was lying on the bed and stuffed Harry's mouth with it.

With Cormac now in utmost control, he leaned forward again to kiss Harry's neck. He bit down the soft, warm skin.

Harry moaned with the cloth in his mouth. After making his mark over the neck, Cormac slowly came down placing kisses that were as soft as the bite was hard. He reached the nipples and flicked his tongue against the left one. 

Harry could feel his nipple getting hard as Cormac nibbled on it. He felt him going further down, his tongue tracing the path. Now at the belly button, he darted his tongue in and out, whirled it around the navel and kissed every one of Harry's hair covered abs.

Cormac moved back up and pulled the pyjama bottom along with the underwear that Harry was still wearing. He took the black brief and stuffed his face in it.

Harry stared at Cormac with mild disbelief as he licked the underwear that was covered in Harry's pre cum and piss.

'Dirty!' Cormac smiled, 'Just the way I like it. I'll be keeping this.' 

Cormac took one last sniff before throwing the underwear on the floor. With a new voracity that danced in his mind, Cormac lifted Harry's lower body up by the legs and with a bestial speed went straight for Harry's hairy hole.

He grabbed the soft cheeks and spread them before burying his face in between them. 

Harry groaned with pleasure again as he felt Cormac's masterful tongue ravaging his hole.

The older boy could feel the hole puckering up as he kissed it. He slowly pushed his tongue inside the tightness.

Electric waves washed over Harry, his thoughts clouding, his mind blanking while Cormac's tongue darted in and out of him.

'Harry!'

Both Harry and Cormac stopped. Someone was coming in. 

'Oi mate! Get up! Till when are you going to sleep in!' The voice said.

It was Ron. Both the boys couldn't move, as though _petrified._ Finally Cormac moved and put Harry down. He got off the bed with impossible speed and grabbed his wand.

Cormac looked up at Harry and winked. A flash of light appeared and Cormac disappeared instantly, along with the black underwear.

'See ya later, Harry!' Cormac' voice said.

The underwear in Harry's mouth came out on it's own and he felt a peck on his lips. The ropes that tied his wrists vanished as well. 

Cormac had apparently used the _Bedazzling Hex_ on himself, and just in time as well as Ron walked in.

Harry quickly hid himself and Cormac's underwear beneath the sheet.

'Get you up bum!'

Harry peeked his head out of the sheet and pretended to just wake up from sleep.

'Ron..' said Harry, faking a sleepy voice.

'What is going on mate! I get that we free period. That doesn't mean you're gonna sleep all day!' Ron reached for Harry's sheet to pull it.

Harry quickly grabbed the sheet to prevent his naked body getting exposed.

'Alright! I'm getting up.' Harry cried.

Ron tugged on the sheet but Harry held onto it.

'Hurry up! Hermione's waiting downstairs, we were thinking of going to Hagrid's!'

'Okay. You go! I'll come in five!' Harry said, still feigning sleep.

'Alright...but....hurry up!' Ron looked sceptical but let go of the sheet and started to walk out.

'Yeah.' Harry affirmed.

With Ron out, Harry pulled the sheet off of himself, his boner bobbing, again left untouched much to Harry's dismay.

_School Grounds._

'I don't believe it! He actually wants us to help bury that thing! Not bloody likely!' Ron exclaimed, as he, Harry and Hermione returned from Hagrid's for their _N.E.W.T Transfiguration_ class.

'You know how Hagrid is with his pet monsters' Hermione said, 'although I don't think it's a good idea.' She added.

'Pet?!' That pet sent his children to eat Harry and me!'

'Why do you think it's not a good idea, Hermione?' Harry asked.

'Harry, you know how things are! Security is really tight nowadays. It's not easy to sneak out of the castle late like it used to be.' Hermione's face turned worried as always. 

'He's going to have to do it alone, unfortunately.'

'It's so sunny! A much needed change, innit?!' Ron looked up the sky that wasn't the usual gloomy grey and was a bright blue.

'Hurry up! We're going to be late for class!' Hermione sped up her pace.

'We wouldn't want that!' Harry said, sniggering and gave Ron a nudge.

'Right!' Ron responded with a laugh as well.

'Glad to see you getting back to normal again, Harry!'

'What do you mean?' Harry slowed down, as they almost reached the entrance to the castle.

'You know, you've been...I don't know.. acting a little strange..you know ever since....aherm..' Hermione's worried look came back, now with a hint of nervousness. 'The tryouts and the...'

'I'm fine!' Harry snapped as they stepped in.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look of uneasiness.

All three of them walked to get to their _Transfiguration_ classroom.

Thoughts started flooding Harry's mind again. He could vividly remember the morning encounter with Cormac in the dorm and felt himself becoming hard again.

He slowed down and fell behind Hermione and Ron. He tried to clear his mind and thought about focusing for his class but to no avail. His body prickled again as though he could still sense Cormac's tongue whizzing in and out of his sensitive hole.

Just as his friends turned a corner, he tried catching up but was pushed back and then pushed against the wall by something invisible.

Except the initial shock, Harry quickly figured out what was going on.

'Cormac!' Harry yelled while his body was getting slightly crushed by larger yet invisible body.

Suddenly Harry felt as if a cloth was now covering him and Cormac's face was a mere inch away from his own.

'Is this my invisibility cloak?' Harry asked.

'No! It's mine. Reckon only you can have one do you, Potter?' Cormac breathed onto Harry's face.

'Oh..' Harry gulped as he felt the hot breath against his cheeks.

'You didn't let me finish in the morning, Harry.' Cormac whispered, moving towards Harry's ear and his body closer to Harry's. 'Left..me.. hanging..'

'I..I..' Harry trembled, which only Cormac's touch could make him. 'I'm late for class..and Ron and Hermi..' Harry managed.

'Harry!'

'Harry, where are you?' 

Ron and Hermione came back to the corner as soon as they noticed Harry wasn't behind them.

'Harry!'

Anxious, Harry involuntary tried to respond, but before sound came out of Harry's mouth it was covered shut by Cormac's lips. Cormac pushed his tongue in while his hands held Harry from behind.

'Harry!' Hermione yelled again.

'Miss Granger. Mister Weasley' A stern, familiar voice came from behind them.

'As I am to understand, you both are in my _N.E.W.T_ class?'

'Professor McGonagall..yes..' Hermione said weakly.

'Then shouldn't you be already in class?'

'But professor..we..ah..' Ron tried to explain.

'No time for a discussion, Mr Weasley. Off you go, both of you.' Professor McGonagall declared.

Both Ron and Hermione, begrudgingly followed Professor McGonagall for classes, anxiously looking back for any sign of Harry.

Meanwhile, Cormac broke the kiss as soon as he heard them go away.

'Cormac..I really..have to attend..my class..' Harry said, breathless from the kiss.

'Fine.' Cormac said.

'Fine?' Harry said, a little confused.

'Come with me.'

Cormac grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him and started walking, making sure both of them remain covered by his cloak. 

With no idea what was happening, Harry went along. They walked through the corridor and soon reached a classroom and stopped in their tracks.

It was Harry's _Transfiguration_ class. From the window, Harry could see Professor McGonagall at the front of the room, the class absolutely quiet and attentive. Hermione was visible at the front row, Ron besides her, apparently still searching for Harry's whereabouts.

'How am I supposed to go in?' Harry asked Cormac, both of them still under the cloak.

'Who said anything about you going in?'

Cormac pushed Harry against the wall besides the window of the class, his face towards the wall, his back to Cormac and hands held back by him.

'It's I who always goes in, aren't I?' Cormac pressed him hard, whispering in his ear.

'What?' 

'Let's finish what we started in the morning, shall we?' Cormac said and bit Harry's ear playfully.

'What!? What are you..here?! Are you mental?'

'You said you'll miss your class and you seem ready for some fun as well.' Cormac grabbed Harry's member through his pants which was rock hard and throbbing.

Harry's body seemed enveloped in shame and embarrassment. His ears grew hot, his breathing, rapid at the same time Cormac squeezed his cock, making him squirm as well.

His hand moved from the hard shaft, to the button of the pants, the zipper came down seamlessly. Cormac yanked the pants down of the younger boy, up to mid-thigh.

'Well, well what do we have here?'

Cormac was referring to what was revealed with Harry's pants down. Underneath was an underwear that was neither black or grey. It was a familiar white.

'What a sneaky little bastard you are!'

Harry's embarrassment reached a new level, his body covered entirely by sweat now, owing to them being underneath the cloak as well.

'You must be really into me' Cormac chuckled into Harry's ear.

'I..aahhh.' Harry moaned before he could say anything as Cormac grabbed Harry's cock once more.

'Already wet. Nice.' Cormac said before placing soft kisses on Harry's neck.

Harry was indeed wet, his pre cum staining Cormac's brief.With his lover kissing his burning skin and fondling his throbbing member, a lustful rush washed over him. His heart was synchronous with Cormac's which he could feel with his chest pressed against his back.

Cormac stopped rubbing the rod and slid his hand inside the briefs and placed it on the naked flesh that throbbed with approval. Harry whimpered at the touch he'd been longing for a while. He couldn't believe he was doing something like this here.

The thrill of the risk of getting caught made each and every sense of Harry's to heighten. It was like he could feel each and every drop of sweat that was beaded on his skin, each beat of his heart that pushed blood through the vessels in his body. He was suddenly aware of everything.

He felt Cormac's finger massaging the tender head of his cock and it just made body jolt with pleasure.

Cormac swirled his finger on the sensitive head, lathered it with the pre cum that leaked through the slit and pulled his hand out.

He brought the finger to his lips and tasted the nectar.

'God, you taste good!' Cormac declared. He then took his finger made Harry taste it as well. Harry engulfed the finger and sucked on it eagerly.

Cormac took his finger out brought his hand back down again. He grabbed the waistband of the underwear pulled it down.

Harry's bubble butt looked inviting as ever. Cormac now salivating, fondled with his zipper and took his 10 inch cock out. 

It was a thick uncut monster. He grabbed it and smacked it against Harry's pale ass. He put the shaft between the fleshy cheeks and pushed his pelvis forward.

The pulsing mass between his ass, made Harry weak kneed. Dread loomed over his mind. He hadn't taken Cormac's cock in again after the first time and as pleasurable as it was, it was painful as well.

Cormac kept massaging his cock, smacking the cheeks with it in between. He curled his lips and allowed his cock to lather up with spit.

'I knew that it would come in handy.' Cormac said.

Harry could feel Cormac moving around. Then he felt something near his face. It was his underwear from this morning. Before he could say anything, his mouth was gagged with the cloth.

Cormac resumed pushing his pelvis, his cock nestled between the cheeks.

Suddenly he felt Harry grabbing his ass from behind, trying to push him forward. Cormac knew what it meant and without wasting any time, he thrust his body forward, penetrating Harry's warm tightness in a single motion. 

With the entire 10 inch of length shoved inside him, Harry screamed his lungs out, his voice smothered by the cloth in his mouth.

Mercilessly, Cormac pushed forward again, Harry's body pushed entirely against the wall. He pulled back, grabbed Harry's cock and pushed forward again. Harry screamed again while Cormac simply laughed. 

He moved to the boy's ears who was panting heavily.

'You're still is so fucking tight.' Cormac snarled.

He continued to fuck the dark haired boy, whose screams of pain and pleasure could be heard by no one but them. 

The motion of his thrusts matched his hand on Harry's cock. With animalistic passion, Cormac used his entire strength to subject Harry to intense pleasure.

The heat that grew between them seemed incredible, panting and perspiring, both the boys were in state of forbidden bliss.

Then suddenly Cormac stopped, he pulled his cock out.

As pleasure that fogged his mind cleared, Harry wondered what was going on.

'Well, see you later then.' Cormac said, as he pulled Harry's pants up

He moved back and walked away, leaving Harry underneath the cloak, befuddled.

But Harry wasn't done. He quickly did his pants back, took the briefs out of his mouth and ran towards Cormac. He caught up with the larger boy and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him as he walked forward.

'What do you think you're doing?' Cormac said nonchalantly.

Just as they reached the lavatory, Harry walked in, grabbing Cormac with him.

'I want you now!' Harry said, with determination.

And with a newfound strength he pushed Cormac into a stall, removed the cloak off of himself and followed him in before closing the door shut.

He went straight for Cormac's lips, locking him in an empassioned kiss. After wrestling his tongue against Cormac's he broke the kiss, biting his lower lip as he pulled back and went straight down.

He unbuttoned Cormac's pants rather quickly and pulled the thick meat out.

Fuelled with uncontrollable lust, Harry enveloped the uncut cock with his warm mouth and started bobbing up and down the shaft.

Cormac moved his head back, as his body was filled with delectation, with more than half of his cock engulfed by Harry's talented mouth. He grabbed Harry's dark locks, as the boy gagged on the impossible length.

He pulled him by the hair and made him stop. Harry was forced to take the shaft out.

'I like this side of you, but this is not how things are going to go.' Cormac stared down at Harry with unchaste that matched Harry's hunger.

He pulled him and made Harry stand. He attacked the younger boy's lips, shoving his tongue down his throat. He pulled back and gave Harry a dirty grin.

'Turn around.' Cormac ordered.

Harry, as though compelled, simply obliged.

Cormac pulled Harry's pants down and spread his check to expose his raw hole. He spat on it and proceeded to wolf down at it.

Harry moaned while his hole was getting rimmed. He too bent down, his hand resting on the wall.

Cormac quickly got up amd without any warning, jostled his cock in. He rammed the entire length in. This time Harry's scream was unfiltered and loud. But Cormac didn't care. He pulled back and shoved it back again. 

With a new fervour on his mind, Cormac fucked Harry ferociously and with each thrust Harry's screams turned into moans. As though thunder struck him each time Cormac rearranged his gut, Harry's mind and body were drenched in immeasurable pleasure.

Cormac pulled Harry's face closer towards his own and kissed him. With his last few thrusts getting faster and harder, Harry could feel Cormac's body tremble against his own.

Without breaking the kiss, Cormac spurted his hot seed deep inside Harry.

Harry's own body shook as he felt Cormac paint his gut with his juices.

Their breaths and heartbeats as though in sync, both boys panted heavily. Cormac pulled his cock out. He grabbed Harry and pushed him, seating him on the closed toilet. He went on his knees and pulled the briefs that belonged to him, up covering Harry's cock.

He then went down and kissed the sensitive member through the fabric. He grabbed the shaft and jerked it violently, while continuing to kiss it. With just a few tugs, Harry's body quivered and he came inside the underwear.

Cormac, his face turned into a grin, pulled the waistband down and exposed the twitching cock. He took his tongue out and licked the cum covered shaft.

Harry moaned again, placed his hand on Cormac's golden locks and gave a gentle tug.

Cormac came up and snogged Harry once more, making him taste his own juice.

'You know, you're really making it difficult to stay away from you.' Cormac said in between the kisses.

'Then don't.' Harry's voice, earnest and weak.

Cormac smiled and stood up again.

'Stop being so cute, Potter or I'll fall for you.'

'Maybe that's my plan.' 

Cormac's heart skipped a beat as he looked down at Harry's eyes. He had his smug grin back. He redid his pants and walked out of the stall.


End file.
